Red Lightning
by simba-rulz
Summary: Someone wants to kill our favorite lil' demi-saiyan! Why does this monster want to do so! RR to find out! Gohan and Goten kawaiiness alert. - Old fic kept up for lulz.
1. Nightmares and a furry friend!

A/N: I don't have much to say...exept I hope that this fic will keep on goin' for awhile! Oh wait! I do have something else to say! This takes place two years after Cell, making Gohan 13, Trunks 3, and Goten 2. Oh yeah, another character appears later, but I won't give this character away! ^_^ By the way, about 95% of the data in the fic comes from the ENGLISH version of DBZ. I have watched the Japanese version, but I usually watch the English version, 'cause I'm a cheap skate who won't go buy DVD's that have the Japanese version on them... ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: Hmph! You think _I_ own DBZ? What drug are you on? *glares* It's Akira Toriyama who owns DBZ, not yours truely. I wish I did own DBZ though...'cause if I did, Gohan wouldn't become a scholar, and Piccolo wouldn't die in DBGT! (note: This disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story. Disclaimers are so annoying.)  
  
"hmph" -talking  
_hmph_ - thinking  
::hmph:: -bond talk  
#hmph# -telepathy  
*HMPH!* -action  
^^^^^^^^^^ -scene change...oh yeah...**HMPH!**  
(note: I'm only going to say that once also)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dark cloud moved across the sky, as a great wind blowed on a figure standing high on a mountain. The figure was fairley tall, but that was the only phisical feature anyone could see, considering the fact that he or she was wearing a black cloak (A/N: I know, the black cloak is SO original!).  
  
Suddenly *BOOM*, lightning struck a tree not far away.  
  
"I will destroy him! How dare he kill him!" exclaimed the figure. "Yes, he shall perish in a very bruetle death." the figure muttered. It was now apparent that the figure was male, considering that the voice gave it away.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Prepare yourself, young one!" the man evily cackled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"GOTEN! DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT PIECE OF PAPER! PAPER IS NOT SOMETHING YOU EAT!" screached a VERY angry Chichi.  
  
"Mmmm...can't I ever get any sleep around here?" mumbled a tired voice.  
  
*thump**thump**thump* Foot steps were coming closer and closer to the room…then-  
  
"Big bwothu! Big bwothu! Mommy says I can't eat wi-out you at da tabwe!" yelled a cute little two year old. Just watching the little guy try and pronounce all his letters made Gohan smile.  
  
"Okay, okay squirt! I'm coming!" Gohan replied.  
  
"YAY! NOW I GET MY BWEAKFEST!" exclaimed Goten as the two walked out to the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayo [1], Gohan. It took you long enough to get up!"  
  
"Hehe…" was all he said to his mom. Right now there was one main priority on his mind… and that's to GET FOOD! (A/N: Everyone face fault with me!) Chichi then brought out the one thing both of her sons were wanting most… food!  
  
"Okay guys, you can dig in now." She said, hoping that little bits of the food wouldn't come and hit her on her face. Sure enough, two hungry demi-saiyans began eating at a VERY fast pace.  
  
"Wis afe ood wawey!" (translation: "This tastes good mommy!") while he continued stuffing food in his mouth.  
  
*WACK* "DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" screeched Chichi…man…she screeches a lot…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After eating MANY plates of food, the two half saiyans finished their meal.  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Uh huh! Tanks mommy!"   
  
"So squirt, what do you want to do today?" Gohan asked his little brother.  
  
"I wanna go pway wit Twunks!" yelled the hyper two year old. "Twunks says dat his daddy is stwonger dan you, but I keep tewwing him dat your stwonger dan his daddy, but he keeps saywing dat I'm just a tird cwass baka!" whined Goten. "Wiw you spaw wit his daddy so we know who's stwonger?!" begged the little child.  
  
_Why did mom HAVE to leave ME with Goten?_ Gohan thought.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Gohan, I'm going to the market to buy some food and other things tomorrow, so I want for you to take care of your little brother."  
  
"BUT MOM! HE'S GOING TO ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING STUPID! I JUST KNOW IT!" Gohan said, trying to convince her not to make him take care of his brother for the day.  
  
"No buts. If you take care of him I'll give you a week of no studying."  
  
Gohan thought about that for a moment….he could do something incredibly stupid (or get pranked), and get a week of no studying, or he could just try and beg for awhile more. Gohan decided to go with the first one, since the thought of no studying for a week seemed too heavenly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
_Why did I have to choose the first one…why Dende, why!_  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile up on the Lookout…  
  
"I do it because I'm entertained by seeing you go through torture, that's why!" Dende muttered. "Popo, get me another one of those tequilas! They're pretty damn good!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'll take you to play with Trunks, but I WILL NOT spar with Vegeta, got it?" the teen varified.  
  
"BUT GOHAN!"  
  
"I WILL NOT spar with Vegeta."  
  
"Fine…meaney!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After reaching Capsule Corp., the two brothers got quite the welcoming.  
  
"BRAT! YOU WILL SPAR WITH ME NOW! I WILL PROOVE TO YOU THAT I AM THE SUPPIRIOR ONE!" yelled the arrogant 'prince of all saiyans.'  
  
"No Vegeta."  
  
"KAKAROTT BRAT #1, IF YOU DON'T SPAR WITH ME NOW," Vegeta then whispered something in Gohan's ear.  
  
"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Oh yes I would!"  
  
Gohan gulped. He definitely didn't want his mom to know about that time he accidentally broke this one vase of her.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Why can't any of this homework be a little more exciting? I think I'll die of boredom at this rate." Gohan said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Finally he decided to go get a snack. Now Gohan was fairly tired, and didn't notice that one vase on the shelf he bumped into until *CRASH* it came tumbling off the shelf. Gohan slowly turned around, and spotted the vase.  
  
"OH SHOOT! MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!"  
  
Suddenly he felt his mom's ki coming closer.  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
Gohan then went for the first solution, he quickly ran back to his room and pretended he was working on homework.  
  
Chichi then stepped in the house when…  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan quickly ran out of his room.  
  
"Yeah mom?" Gohan said, trying not to stutter.  
  
"How did my vase break?"  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said, and for the first time, actually keeping a strait face.  
  
"Whatever you say…" Chichi sighed as she started to pick up the pieces of it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"FINE! I'LL SPAR!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Hmph, finally a good spar."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Several Hours Later…  
  
"Got anything to say now that I've beat you Vegeta?" Gohan said while walking off.  
  
"Hmph! I'll beat you soon, you know that, brat! Considering you don't train NERELY as much as you should! You do realize that this mud ball of a planet is resting on our shoulders now, don't you?"  
  
"…."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night Gohan was having a nightmare. (A/N: Meaning we're going in a 'nightmare sequence')  
  
Gohan was currently running from this weird form of a person/monster that was chasing him. The person/monster kept saying things like "You will pay for killing him!" or "Die you despicable child!"   
  
Gohan finally reached a dead end in a mountain. He immediately thought of flying to the top of the mountain, but was scared to find out that he couldn't access his ki, and the mountain seemed to keep going up, and never stop. This scared Gohan a bit, since he had always relied in his ki to get him out of bad situations, but now he can't access it!  
  
Suddenly he felt some breathing on his neck. Gohan slowly turned around to be met with red eyes…lot's of red eyes.  
  
For moments Gohan just stood there…staring at the bunches of red eyes when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked from the corner of his eye to see who had hold of him, and immediately ended up turning around, looking the person over.  
  
He was wearing a black cloak, was tall, and had very pail white skin. Suddenly a streak of red lightning crashed down in an area maybe a mile or two behind the cloaked figure.  
  
Gohan shivered from the winds that were blowing at him. He couldn't heat himself up without having access to his ki.  
  
"You and your world shall perish little one. You will pay for destroying my only role model." The figure spoke menacingly.  
  
"What do you mean!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"You will find out soon, child." The figure said while suddenly punching extremely hard into Gohan's gut.  
  
Gohan immediately gasped in pain. He hadn't felt so much pain in a long time. Whoever this person was, he was really strong. On top of that, Gohan had zero access to his ki, so there went the idea of powering up to super saiyan.  
  
"Die." Suddenly the figure shaped his hand in a point and aimed for Gohan's chest. His arm moved so fast that Gohan couldn't see it, but he knew death was coming.  
  
Gohan quickly sat up in bed and looked around. Good, he was in his room. That was one weird dream. It WAS just a dream, wasn't it? What if there really was a threat coming to Earth? Vegeta just might have been right about them training.  
  
Gohan then realized that something really hurt in about the area of his tailbone (A/N: The cone that is at the lower part of your back, and extends to your buttox.) Gohan then looked behind him, but immediately fell over. After recovering he grabbed the thing he saw. It was a brown, furry, friend.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder how many times this thing is going to grow back." Gohan then decided it would be best to go back to sleep. He just hoped that the dream wouldn't come back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Well? Was is good, or bad, maybe so-so? Tell me! I need to know if I should continue this! Anyway, please review!  
  
[1] -Ohayo means 'Good morning!' in Japanese.  
  
**Fic of the moment:**  
**Title:** Vigilant Angel  
**Author:** Aleandra Alyra Sarienna  
**Story Id:** 1410196  
**Summary:** Gohan dies at the end of the Cell Games. He is then appointed as Goten's guardian angel when Goten is born. What'll happen?  
**simba-rulz Opinion:** Yet another superb story by one of my favorite authors, AAS (I'm not even gonna spell that name again. XD). This is a 'must read' story! It has a good base of action, humor, kawaiiness, and last but not least, GOHAN! Anyway, READ THIS FIC!  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v REVIEW! 


	2. DB's plus no permision equals bad!

A/N: Yes, I am updating, again! Anyway, I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER (or at this point I haven't)! YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Something to think about: Do you think that people who have brown/blue/hazel/green/etc. eyes see the world differently then someone with another eye color?  
  
(note: All the background info for this story is in the first chapter, so if you need to refer back to it, you may do so.)  
  
Just a little add on, I will use _italics_ for parts of sarcasm as well as thoughts. Trust me, you can tell the difference between the two.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Out in a beautiful landscape that had a lake, and very pretty grass, sat a young teen trying to find something out.  
  
Gohan just sat there, thinking about his dream. He wondered if it really was JUST a dream….or if it was something more. Either way, he had decided to train more, since it seemed to have shaken him up a bit.  
  
Vegeta seemed to be right when he said that they need to train more. The planet's fate does lie in their hands, as amazing as it seems.  
  
*sigh*_ I wish dad was here. He would know what to do._ Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan's tail wiggled a bit behind him as if to acknowledge that it was still there. This made Gohan smile a bit. Another mystery was _exactly_ how many times was that furry little appendage going to grow back? If anything, Gohan was thankful that the moon was destroyed some time ago.  
  
_Little did he know…_  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A person in an orange uniform, with black hair peaked his head out from behind a bush. Yes, this was Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha had somehow got this idea that the date he had planned for tonight would be more romantic with a certain gray orb floating in the sky. On top of that, the ocean tides had been REALLY messed up without the moon! All in all, Yamcha was planning on wishing the moon back. Yes, that gray satellite by the name of Luna, that orbits around a small blue planet called Earth (A/N: xD I just felt like using scientific terms for some reason.) After all, he had nothing to worry about, right? It's not like any saiyans have their _tails_ anymore.(A/N: xD)  
  
Right now Yamcha was locating the final dragonball, the five star ball. It was located in, of all places, a girl scout camp. Yes, a girl scouts camp. Now Yamcha just had to find the ball without looking extremely gay (A/N: No, not the gay as in 'happy.' The _other_ gay.).  
  
"YES!" Yamcha whispered.  
  
He finally had a hold of the dragonball! After trying to sneak in that one girl's tent unsuccessfully about ten times, it FINALLY WORKED! He had been called a pervert several times, and had had a blow dryer aimed for his head, but IT WORKED!  
  
Yamcha quickly ran far enough to not be seen, and then took off flying to a deserted area. He WAS going to make this the PERFECT date! After all, it's not every day you go out with Britney Spears! (A/N: Obviously that was a very random thing that came to my head.) He was going to make her love him forever! Of course…he was also dating that other girl, Valerie (A/N: Naughty, naughty!), but she can wait! This is Ms. Spears for heaven sake! Finally, Yamcha came upon a good place to summon the dragon.  
  
"RISE SHENRON! GRANT MY WISH!" (AN: He could be more polite. I'm sure dragons have feelings, too!) Yamcha yelled in excitement.  
  
"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER! SPEAK NOW OF YOUR WISH!" came the booming voice of Shenron.  
  
"I would like for you to bring back the moon!" Yamcha yelled…again…sheesh….can't people be more quite anymore?  
  
The dragons eyes then glowed. "It has been done!" The dragon responded. "Now, name your second wish!"  
  
_Darn! I forgot about the second wish!_ Yamcha thought. "Hold on a moment!"  
  
"Lets see…"  
  
Before Yamcha knew it, an arm chopped him in the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Behind him stood a figure cloaked in black.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE MAKE A WISH ALREADY?!" Shenron's booming voice interrupted.  
  
"Yes! I, Zanok, wish for……."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, brat, have you FINALLY decided to train?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yeah…I just have this feeling that something might be attacking Earth soon…" Gohan responded. He didn't know whether he should tell Vegeta about the dream he had, or not.  
  
Vegeta then noticed a certain furry belt that was wrapped around Gohan's waist. For a moment Vegeta felt a slight bit jealous. He did miss his tail. After all, it was the thing that most saiyans showed much pride in, as he did.  
  
"I see your tail grew back."  
  
"Yeah. It grew back last night."  
  
"Hmph. Whatever, lets just get to our training." Vegeta ordered annoyingly, which made Gohan smirk. It seemed like Vegeta was jealous that he had a tail, while Vegeta didn't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"BRAT, YOU WILL FIGHT ME WHILE AT FULL POWER!" Vegeta yelled out, while powering up a bit more.  
  
"Oh Vegeta. I was just worried that I would hurt you a bit too much." Gohan responded, while his small amount of saiyan pride showed through.  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
"When you put it that way…" Gohan then let out a scream as he went Super Saiyan 2  
  
*smirk* "Finally. Now I get a challenge." Vegeta muttered while also transforming to the second level of Super Saiyan.  
  
Gohan was shocked to say the least. He didn't know Vegeta could go Super Saiyan 2. This would make things a bit more interesting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Up high in the sky, Gohan was flying home. He and Vegeta ended up with no 'winner' to their fight. They both ended up going until the needed some food. They both were about equal in scratches and bruises as well. Gohan had already agreed to come back in a few days.  
  
As Gohan continued flying through the air, he began thinking about the dream again. He somehow was thankful for the dream. If this REALLY is a threat, he was going to be prepared. Without the dream, he would probably still be doing nothing but studies.  
  
Mentioning studies, his mom was going to get back on him for that one. That was obvious.  
  
_I wish she would at least give me a month or two off from studying. I already know much more than everyone else my age._ He thought.  
  
He then decided to land on the ground, since he wanted a bit more time to think. Anyway, the stars would be coming out before long. Gohan hadn't just sat and watched the stars for awhile. He found it to be quite soothing.  
  
Before Gohan knew it, he had fell asleep on the soft grass…only to be haunted with another dream.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan slowly sat up. He was covered in his own blood. He had several wounds. One on his waist, one on his right leg, and one rendering his left arm useless. He had no idea how he got out of the way of getting killed earlier. He remembered the feeling that he was going to die when the 'monster' had tried to blow his hand through Gohan's chest. It was obviously a failed attempt.  
  
"Wh-who a-are y-you?!" Gohan stuttered out.  
  
"My name is Zanok, and I'm your worst nightmare, Gohan."  
  
"AH!!!!!" Gohan screamed as he rushed towards Zanok. He just wanted to get rid of him.  
  
Right when he reached him, Zanok disappeared. Gohan found him a moment too late, as Zanok kicked Gohan on the back of the head.  
  
Gohan tried to sit up, but he kept getting dizzy. His vision was blurring in and out. He imagined he had a concussion. Oh great. Just what he needed.  
  
"Hmph. Pathetic little runt." Zanok stated as he threw Gohan at a mountain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan quickly shot up screaming, only to notice he was still in the field. That must have been another dream. He just hoped that the dreams were just that; dreams.  
  
Gohan quickly noted that is was dark out. He decided to star gaze for awhile, since it sometimes helped calm him down. He then noticed just by looking at the grass in front of him that it was lighter than usual. That was weird. Why would it be any lighter than it was yesterday, or the day before, or the day before?  
  
Gohan then looked up, but immediately regretted it as he saw what was lighting up the sky…….the moon. Soon his heart rate began to race, as he went into a trance like state. His eyes turned a blood red color, as he began to grow much bigger, while brown fur began to appear on his body. His nose and mouth then extended into a snout. Suddenly, Gohan grew to big for his clothing, so it tore off. After growing until he was a very massive size, Gohan finished the transformation to oozaru.  
  
Gohan then let out a load, primal roar while lifting his arms into the air. He blew up a large mountain in the distance with a blast that came from his mouth. After bringing his arms down to his chest, he pounded on it, in a victorious like manor.  
  
"BRAT! CONTROL YOURSELF!" screamed of all people, Vegeta. Along with him was Piccolo, who also felt Gohan's energy increase. Piccolo flew up to Gohan's face.  
  
"Stop this before you go and destroy innocent lives in a nearby town. Try and control yourself, Gohan!" The only response he got was a loud roar from Gohan and a swipe of the hands towards him.  
  
After several tries, Gohan finally caught Piccolo in his hands and began to squeeze….really hard.  
  
"Vegeta! Do something you baka!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
Vegeta was thinking of what to do. He didn't want to get rid of Gohan's tail, since it might come in handy for some battles. The same goes for the moon. It seemed he only had one choice.  
  
Vegeta quickly grabbed a hold of Gohan's tail. Gohan reacted extremely quickly as he dropped Piccolo and just fell on his stomach. Vegeta squeezed harder, which was enough to make Gohan fall unconscious. He and Piccolo were going to watch Gohan until the Sun came up and he transformed back.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo both sighed. This had been, and still is one very long night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW! I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY!  
  
**Fic Pic!**  
**Title:** Kokuhaku  
**Author:** shadowphoenix2  
**Story ID:** 1372581  
**Summary:** Exhaustion overtakes Gohan after the bout with Cell- but now, Shenlong will not return the 11-year-old to life. What can the Z fighters do, but wait?  
**Simba-Rulz Opinion:** An awesome story! I can't say much about it without giving it away, but you MUST read this awesome fic by shadowphoeniz2!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
v 


	3. Hm? A Martial Arts Tournament? I'm in!

A/N: I know what you're all thinking. It's probably, "Damn! You're updating AGAIN!" Yes, I am updating again. Anyway, I am proud to say that I got a FEW reviews for the last chapter, but I would prefer more. Anyway, here are my responses to my reviews so far.   
  
**SsJcHiKa: ** Okay, I'll put Goten in more. ^_^ He's just so cute, so it's hard to forget him for long anyway.   
  
**DBZ Chick1:** Thanks for liking my fic! ^o^ Sure, I'll advertise for you! When I advertise for fics I usually just go down the list of recent updates and randomly choose a fic, so, for anyone else reading this, I will pick one of your fics when I come across it, or you request for it to be my 'fic pick.'  
  
** Aleandra Alyra Sarienna:** xD Yeah, I hate Yamcha, too. That's why I made him a cheating jerk. Anyway, I'm so sad to hear you discontinued HOHS! Meanies! People should have reviewed! Anyway, when I advertised one of your fics, it wasn't because you advertised one of mine. It's 'cause I think you're a wonderful author, and I really like the fic I chose (of course, I love all your fics). Anyway, I agree! PEOPLE SHOULD REVIEW THIS STORY! xD Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you later, once one of us reviews each other! ^_^  
  
(Note: Go back to chapter 1 for the 'key' to all the things in the chapters (talking, thinking, disclaimer, etc.)  
  
**Something to think about: ** When you get out of high school, how do you want people to remember you? The goody-too-shoes, the jerk, the kind, friendly one, the jock, etc.?   
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*yawn* Gohan woke up in the same field that he remembered taking a nap in last night… the only difference being that much of the landscape had been demolished. He couldn't help but wonder what did that.   
  
Then he started trying to remember last night. Lets see, he remembered coming over here to think for awhile, taking a nap, having another nightmare, seeing the moon, and… wait… seeing the moon?!   
  
_Oh shoot. That must mean…_ Gohan looked down at the furry brown tail that was sticking out of his pants.  
  
He then took notice that he wasn't alone. Sitting against a tree with his eyes shut was Vegeta, and farther off, Piccolo was meditating. He decided to ask Piccolo what happened.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo, did I-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"Why didn't you cut off my tail then?"  
  
"Vegeta has this idea that if the planet gets attacked, your tail might come in handy, so we didn't cut it off." Piccolo responded.  
  
"Oh. Anyway, thanks for stopping me from doing something I would regret. I should head home now. I bet my mom is worried sick." Gohan took off into the sky.  
  
"Bye, Piccolo! Bye, Vegeta!" he yelled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"SON GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Chichi screeched while banging Gohan on the head with *gasp* THE FRYING PAN OF DOOOOM!  
  
Gohan began to rub his head. He wanted the ringing to leave his ears.  
  
"But mom! I stopped to think for awhile, but I accidentally fell asleep! I would have come back earlier if I didn't!" Gohan lied. He didn't want his mom to know the FULL story.  
  
"Just don't do it again, all right? You can study for two hours for your punishment." Chichi ordered.  
  
Gohan just went to his room, knowing his mom, there would be know way to convince her otherwise.  
  
"Oh! Why does Gohan hafe to sudy?" Goten asked.  
  
"Goten, he'll play with you in a little while, so don't worry." Chichi responded with a smile.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zanok sat in his current home, a cave. The cave was rather large, and it had many twist and turns so he could easily stay near the back, in the dark, as he liked it. A bat would fly around every now and then, but hey, bats sometimes live in caves, so what else would we expect?  
  
A smirk covered Zanok's face, he was getting closer and closer to his accomplishment. He knew exactly what he was going to do. His wish on the dragon only made it easier. Yes, he knew good and well that NOTHING could go wrong. He wouldn't let anything go wrong.  
  
Suddenly a short, muscular man, with red hair and black eyes stepped forward from behind him. He was wearing a black body suit, and something that you could call a 'messed up' version of saiyan armor. In his eyes you could tell he didn't really enjoy the position he was in, with Zanok, but he did it anyway. You could also see that he seemed to have had a terrible past, most likely filled with death and carnage.  
  
"Master Zanok, sir, I have learned of a Martial Arts tournament coming up in the near future. I assume that your target will be joining this tournament. Possibly we could have a better chance against him if we are watching the tournament closely." The man stated.  
  
"I will think about this, Kimbo [1]. For this information, I will reward you with three hours off of your normal work." Zanok replied.  
  
"Arrigoto [2], sir." Kimbo muttered. He barely ever had any time off of his work. This seemed to have been a blessing.  
  
"We will see, Kimbo, we shall see." Zanok stated in evil tone after Kimbo left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Whew. I never thought those two hours would be up!" Gohan stated, relieved that his study time was over. This was meant to be his week off.  
  
"YAY! BIG BWOTHA! CAN YOU TAKE ME TO GET SOME MOW TOYS!" Goten yelled in excitement.  
  
"*sigh* Sure Goten. It's probably more fun than studying anyway." Gohan responded.  
  
"YAY! I WUV YOU BIG BWOTHA!"  
  
"I love you to squirt." Gohan smiled. His brother was always just too cute. (A/N: Aww! Brotherly love moment!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Gohan and Goten walked towards the toy store in Satan City, Gohan couldn't help but stop to look at a poster.  
  
"Hey squirt, wait up a minute. I want to see what this sign says." Gohan told his brother.  
  
The sign said, "Come to The World Martial Arts Tournament! Tickets are 20 dollars for adults, 10 dollars for children! The prize for fighters are…  
Champion: 10 million zeni  
2nd Prize: 7 million zeni  
3rd Prize: 4 million zeni  
Don't miss out on this years tournament! The location is at Paradise Island [3]!"  
  
_Hm. Looks like they're having another tournament. I should tell the others about this. It might be fun._  
  
"Okay, Goten. Let's go and get those toys you want." Gohan muttered.  
  
"YAY! Toys, toys, hew I come!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After getting the toys that Goten wanted, and taking him home, Gohan decided to go and tell the rest of the gang about the tournament. He was heading off to the Lookout first, then he would go to Kame House, and then Capsule Corp., considering the fact that Vegeta would most likely want a spar, he figured that C.C. would take the longest.  
  
After finally arriving at the Lookout; Gohan got greeted in a very nice manner. Meaning Dende ran up to him and gave him a hug. For some reason Dende seemed to be hiding something though.  
  
"Hi, Gohan! How's life treating you?" Dende asked. He was desperately trying to hide the fact that  
a. He had been doin' drugs.  
and  
b. He might just have something planned for our favorite demi-saiyan.  
  
"It's fine Dende. How 'bout you?  
  
"Boring. Of course, hehe, watching a planet _all_ day can be very, very boring.  
  
Piccolo then emerged from inside the building that's on the Lookout (A/N: Does it even have a name?).  
  
"Hi, Piccolo! I actually came here to talk to you!"  
  
"So what did you come to tell me?" Piccolo questioned.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a martial arts tournament next month, and I was wondering if you want to come." Gohan replied.  
  
"If there's good compition for once, then I'll come.  
  
"I take it as your coming then. Anyway, I need to go tell the others, so bye, guys!"  
  
"Bye, Gohan!" Dende yelled.  
  
Dende went back into the building.  
  
_Whew! That was close! I could have been discovered! It would mess up my totally awesome plan!_ Dende thought.  
  
"Ugh! Popo! I need another brandy, on the double!" Dende ordered. At this rate, Popo should just get him a alcohol cart for Christmas…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey, Krillin! You home?" Gohan yelled as he touched down on Kame Island.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! You don't have to yell so loud!" Krillin stated as he came out of the small house. "So what do you need?"  
  
"I just stopped by to tell you that there's going to be a martial arts competition in about a month, and I was wondering if you want to participate." Gohan responded.  
  
"With you in it, I don't stand a chance anyway."  
  
"There's a ton of prize money for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place?" Gohan muttered, trying to get his midget friend to join.  
  
"Prize money? I'm in." Juuhachigou [4] stated as she walked out of the small house. (A/N: Juuhachigou and Krillin are going to get married sometime in like 6 months, okay? That means Marron will be born in a few years.)  
  
"Hi, Juuhachigou!"  
  
"Hi, Gohan. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile." Gohan quirked an eyebrow. "I just wanted to thank you for getting me out of that blasted Cell's body." Juuhachigou stated.  
  
"It was nothin'!" Gohan responded while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Anyway, I guess I'll enter the tournament." Krillin muttered.  
  
"Hey Krillin? Could you do me a favor?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you tell Yamcha about the tournament. He's always moving around everywhere with his baseball career, so I have no idea where he might be now."  
  
"Sure, I'll tell him"  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you at the tournament then. I've got to go, so bye!"  
  
"See ya later!" Krillin yelled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"A stupid tournament? Hmph. Why should I enter? After all, it's not like the onna [5] doesn't have any money." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"It would give you a challenge. I'll be entering. So will Piccolo, Krillin, and Juuhachigou."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Vegeta thought about it for a moment. _Hmph. The only competition would be the brat and the namek, but I might as well enter._  
  
"Fine, brat. I'll enter.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta! I knew you would!"  
  
"On ONE condition."  
  
"Hm?  
  
"Spar with me now, brat."  
  
"Why did I see that coming?"  
  
"Just do it, baka!"  
  
"Fine. I guess poor Veggie has ran out of sparring partners other than me. I feel so special." Gohan stated.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Now that Gohan was done telling all the people he thought would enter the tournament, he just had one more person to tell.  
  
"Hey, mom?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan?"  
  
"There's this martial arts tournament coming up, and-" but he was cut off.  
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT! I WON'T HAVE MY BABY IN ONE OF THOSE TOURNAMENTS! YOU COULD GET HURT!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Mom, for one, I beat Cell, there are only about five people entering the tournament who could even scratch me. On top of that…there's prize money?"  
  
"You'de better train for that tournament then! We need money…NOW!"  
  
"Thanks, mom!" Gohan muttered. He knew the money thing would work.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan twisted and turned in his sleep. He was being haunted by yet another nightmare. Sheesh! You'd think someone was _making_ these nightmares!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^(nightmare)  
  
Zanok lifted Gohan up by his head. He slowly brought Gohan up to his face.  
  
"Judging by the look on your face, I would say your not having too much fun, now are you, Gohan?"  
  
All he got in response was a moan of pain.  
  
"Funny. I'm having so much fun. I don't see why you shouldn't be." Zanok stated evilly.  
  
Gohan spit on Zanok's face. It was the only thing he could do. He was too damaged to do anything else.  
  
"Grrr! You baka! You will pay dearly for that! NOONE spits upon ME!" Zanok screeched.  
  
"Oh, s-so your s-spoiled. I-I s-see." Gohan mumbled.  
  
"Hmph. You might not suffer at the moment for what you have done, but I guarantee you will in the near future, brat." Zanok sent a ki blast that went through Gohan's stomach.  
  
Gohan coughed up a bit of blood as he tried to stand, but he couldn't. He was just too weak at the moment.  
  
"Hmph. I might as well continue having my fun." Zanok stated as he sent another blast strait for Gohan's chest…and succeeded in blasting a hole strait through it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[1] Kimbo came from the name 'Simba.' There is also this anime called 'Kimba', so it was a mixture of both with a 'o' on the end.  
  
[2] Arrigoto means 'thank you' in Japanese.  
  
[3] I forgot the name of the real location.  
  
[4] Juuhachigou is 18 for all the dubbies. Actually, Juuhachigou literally translates to 'Android 18' from the Japanes language.  
  
[5] Onna means 'woman' in Japanese.  
  
**Fic Pic**  
**Title:** I Will be Back  
**Author:** DBZ Chick1  
**Story ID:** 1387499  
**Summary:** But Gohan was caught in the backlash. A thunderous roar filled the air as the blast peaked.  
**Simba-Rulz Opinion:** An awesome fic by DBZ Chick 1! If you're a Gohan fan, this is a MUST read!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v  



	4. Bloated Telletuby

A/N: I know, I know, lack of updates. *sigh* You have all the reason to be mad at me. I always _say_ I'm going to update, but then it ends up being a month or more 'til it actually gets up. XP Sorry! I REALLY need to look at my schedule before I even say I'll update soon. I _thought_ I would have more time to write over these past few months, but... you know... finals came, then I got sick, now my mom has a cold, my birthday's coming up so my mom wants me to think of things I want, etc. x.x I've felt dead over the last few weeks... XP I won't go into that though... I just tried to run away from home too. My grandma is keeping it secret with me. If my mom found out... she'de think I have more of a problem then she already thinks. She probably thinks that I've got "such a bad temper" and that I need "help." :'( Do you know how it feels to have your mother tell you that she doesn't want to see you? How it feels for her to tell you to just go away? She's done this before. I almsot ran away today. I decided I didn't have enough resources in my bag. I wanted my cell phone. I always forget SOMETHING! I GOT SO CLOSE! -.-;; You probably don't want to hear it though.   
Disclaimer: Hmph! You think I own DBZ? What drug are you on? *glares* It's Akira Toriyama who owns DBZ, not yours truely. I wish I did own DBZ though...'cause if I did, Gohan wouldn't become a scholar, and Piccolo wouldn't die in DBGT! (note: This disclaimer goes for the WHOLE story. Disclaimers are so annoying.)   
"hmph" -talking  
hmph - thinking  
::hmph:: -bond talk  
#hmph# -telepathy  
*HMPH!* -action  
^^^^^^^^^^ -scene change...oh yeah...HMPH!   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"Why did I have to marry such a.... jerk!" Hiniku ranted. She had long black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, with two lone strands hanging over her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep violet color, basically the color of an amethist. (A/N: If anyone has read, or watched Inu Yasha, the manga/anime, then I'll tell you that I'm modeling her off of Kikyou-chan. If you haven't seen Kikyou, then just imagine her however you like. ^^;;) She was wearing a long, purpal dress (which matched her eyes perfectly), with black sandles. Across her neck she wore a golden pendent.   
"He's so.... UGH! He lies too much. Why can't he be like he was when I first met him? He was a nice guy back then... but now... I think his money is more important than his own daughter and wife!" To say the least, she was mad. Her husband was... well... not the most handsome cookie in the jar. She counted on his _kindness._  
She was married to a short guy, big mussles, the most idiotic smile, and ugh! The worst part! THE AFRO! It was just... scary.... Yes... scary might be the best word to explain it...   
Satan Hiniku. That was her name. Ring a bell? Know who the afro belongs to? You could win more money than his ego! Pft. As if that could EVER happen.   
Yes, my dear reader. Her husband is none other than that baka, Mr. Satan. Mr. Hercule Bakane Satan. THAT WASN'T EVEN HIS TRUE NAME! His name was actually Buba Bloated Tellatubie. Err... changing his name was probably the best thing he'd done in his life.   
You might wonder, "If your husbands such a baka, why did you marry him?" Hiniku could answer that.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
A younger Hiniku layed in a field, bleeding a river. Not crying a river though. Just bleeding one. She didn't cry. It wasn't her nature. She was brought up to be strong, not to show a sign of weakness!   
Then again... at the rate she was bleeding... that didn't matter. She was going to die if she didn't get help. The problem was, it seemed that both of her legs were broken. One leg broke right at the knee, while the other broke more near her thighs. She had to get help though!   
She tried her best to crawl, but it hurt like hell! She tried again, this time ignoring the pain from her legs. If only she could find some people! Crawling was hard, when both your legs are broken, AND your beaten up in basically every other part of your body.   
After crawling as much as she could, she leaned on a tree, trying to get in a comfortable possision. It didn't seem that any possision didn't hurt. Her legs just protested to get treatment that wasn't there.   
After several minutes, Hiniku finally mangaged to get to sleep, although it was a painful one.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
Buba (A/N: *coughHerculecough*) walked through a field. He had been camping out in the simple place in America called Kansas. (A/N: Theres not exactly any mountains here in Kansas. We have Mt. Sunflower (a big hill), but that's about it. ^^) It was flat, hot, but at times cold, and WINDY! Oh the wind! It sometimes could drive a person crazy! He hadn't seen so many fields of grass before! (A/N: More info on Kansas, WE LIVE IN CITIES! It's only in the area of the Flint Hills where it's all fields! SO Hercule is in the Flint Hills. ^_^)   
Suddenly Buba heard a sound. It sounded like a soft wimpering, not to far away. He took a few steps to the west. It got slightly easier to hear. So he kept on walking to the west a bit... until he saw her. She had long, matted black hair, tattered black (with red on the shoulder pads) armor, along with a torn pink shirt underneath the armor. She was bleeding badly. It was obvious that she was hurt badly. The sight of bones protruding out of her legs definenlty pounted that out.   
So he did what his heart told him to. He gently picked the sleeping woman up, and took her to his camp site. He had a first aid kit there.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
Hiniku woke up to see the leaves on trees, only peaks of the sky were visible. Birds pearched themselves on trees, while squirells had brawls over achornes. All in all, it was beautiful. (A/N: This is the view from my backyard in the summer. O.o) The sounds were enough to sooth someone to sleep. (A/N: I promise, no more AN's for awhile after this one! I just have to say, I've went to sleep to the sounds before. -.-)  
She looked at her legs to see that they were bandaged, and put in those weird cast looking things that the author forgot the name of. Her arms also had bandages on all the major wounds, while only cotton balls were taped to the minor cuts. She imagined she looked like a mess.   
"It's good to see your up. You were out for several days."   
She jumped. She hadn't noticed she wasn't alone. The other person was a man, with curley brown hair, no not an afro, just curley. "Huh? Who are you?"   
The man stook his hand out for her to shake it. "The name's err.... Buba."   
Hiniku was confused of this gesture, but touched his hand, and they slowley shaked hands. "My name is Hikinu."   
"Nice to meet you, Hiniku. I found you near a tree not far from hear. You were injurded pretty badly, it scared me a bit." He paused. "How did you get so injured anyway?"   
"It's a long story I imagine you don't want to hear."  
"I have time." He responded.   
Hiniku sighed. "Well, to start off, I'm not from around hear. I'm actually not from this planet in itself. I come from a planet named Ohei-sei. I am a saiyan."   
Buba just stared at her blankly. "Come again?"   
Hikinu didn't listen, she just continued. "I was on my way to this planet as an excape from Ohei. Things were going bad there. When I arrived though, my ship gave out on me, and I crashed. During the crash I got injured. That's the best way to explain it."   
Buba, who's jaw had hit the ground, simply said, "What? Your not from Chikyuu-sei? I didn't even know aliens excisted..."   
"Are all Chikyuu-jins this way?"  
"None of us really know about races other than our own."   
"My Kami this planet is behind! Your lucky I'm not an ordinary saiyan! I would have laughed at you if I was!"   
Buba just blushed. "So... your not kidding?"   
"Nope!"  
"Prove it then."   
Hiniku smirked. "Whatever you say." She then unravled her tail from her waist.   
"Y-you have a tail!"   
"No duh! Didn't I just say I'de prove to you that I'm not from around here!"   
"You want me to show your around Chikyuu then? I mean, since your new and all."   
"Sure, that would be nice."   
So then after years passed, Hiniku and Buba, now Hercule, got married and later had a baby girl, Videl. Hiniku planned to tell Videl about her heritage when she got old enough, but "Hercule" said that it would be best she didn't know.   
After more years passed, Hiniku and Hercule's relationship began to break apart. They only stayed together for Videl-chan's sake. It was tough though...   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"GOTEN! CRAYONS ARE NOT EDIBLE!" (A/N: Is it just me, or does Goten have a tendency to eat non-edible substances in this story? xD)   
"Mowy, watz ewizle ee?" Goten asked. (translation: Mommy, what's edible mean?)  
"IT MEANS GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Chichi screached.   
"Otay!"   
"Hey mom, I'm going to go and train with Piccolo for the tournament." Gohan said.   
"CAN I GO TOO MOMMY!" Goten whined  
"Please say no!" Gohan pleaded.   
"Do you not wike me Gohan?"   
"I like you, but your annoying."   
"So can I go mommy?" Goten asked.   
"I repete, PLEASE SAY NO!"   
"AHHHHH! WOULD YOU TWO JUST BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Crickets chirped, but then, "Mommy, Gohan's being mean!"   
"Yeah, and Goten's being annoying" Gohan retorted.   
"Gohan, stop being mean to Goten. Goten, you'll stay here with me. Your brother needs to train."   
Gohan smirked and stuck his tounge out at his younger brother before he ran out the door at the speed of light, so his mother wouldn't yell at him.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hi, Piccolo-san!" Gohan chirped.   
Piccolo just grunted as a responce. "Have you been sensing an odd energy lately? It seems to be growing stronger by the hour."   
"No, afraid I haven't."   
"I saw some frightening images in my meditation of this energy. It didn't look like anything we want to happen."   
"What happened in it, Piccolo?"   
Piccolo paused for a moment. "It was terrorizing the world, on a search for someone, or something. The next image I saw was of it beating us all to a bloody poulp. It seemed to enjoy killing you the most, Gohan." He paused again. "It told me that he's coming for you."   
Gohan's face scrunched up a bit. "What did this guy look like?"   
"He wore a black cloak that covered his whole face, so I couldn't get a good view of him."   
"Did this cloak go to about his ankles, and come together at the front with a golden clasp?" Gohan asked.   
"Yes. How would you know?" Piccolo questioned.   
"I've been having nightmares of a person in a black cloak like that. He's always trying to kill me. I haven't seen him go after anyone but me though..."   
"Be careful Gohan. I get a bad vibe from all of this."   
"Me too..."   
"You came here to train, didn't you, so how about it?" Piccolo said with a smirk.   
"Yeah, true. Well, lets get started then!" Gohan yelled.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
Zanok smirked. So they have finally figured that something is up. This made everything all the more fun. He didn't know if he wanted to torture the brat in his dreams though tonight. He might have fun with him in other ways.   
"Kimbo, come." Zanok stated in a bored tone.   
"Yes sir?"   
"Let me see that mirror, we're going to have more fun with the brat's head now. I've been rather bored today." Zanok ordered.   
"You mean your going to mess with his mind even when he's not asleep, my lord?" Kimbo asked.   
"What does it look like? Are you saying I shouldn't?" Zanok said with a smirk.   
"O-of cource not, sir! Do what you wish! I'm no importance!"   
"That's what I thought. Now go."   
Zanok smirked as he began to work with his "special" mirror.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"Your getting better all the time, Gohan. Your a much more skilled fighter than me now." Piccolo stated with pride.   
"Yeah, but you were my first teacher, Piccolo-san!" Gohan yelled excitedly. (A/N: Gohan-chan is so cute!)   
Piccolo smirked. "True, but your still much more skilled than I am, you can't denie it."   
Gohan just smiled back. That is, until a weird feeling entered his head. It felt kind of like someone else was in his mind. Gohan paled as he began to feel a lot of pain because of it. Gohan's hands went to his head, in an atempt to soothe the pain.   
"What's wrong?!" Piccolo asked in a hurry.   
"I-I-I dunno! MY HEAD JUST HURTS SO MUCH!" Was the responce.   
Piccolo opened up his mental sense to try and see what was wrong with his former student, but man did he regret that. It felt like someone was having a Creed concert inside of Gohan's head. In other words, "Ow" fits it best.   
Suddenly Gohan's screaming ceased as darkness enfulged him.   
(A/N: I thought about ending it here.....)   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Chichi screamed.   
Piccolo covered his ears in pain. "HOW AM I SUPPOST TO KNOW! HE WAS JUST FINE, BUT THEN STARTED TO HOLD HIS HEAD IN PAIN, AND THEN PASSED OUT!"   
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE BEGGINING!"   
"BECAUSE YOU KEEP YELLING AT ME!"   
"YOUR YELLING ALSO!"   
"Ugh...."   
"Huh?" Both Chichi and Piccolo looked to the side to see Gohan awake.   
"Could you two stop yelling? I already have a headache..." Gohan reasoned while rubbing his head.   
"I'll get you an asprin honey." Chichi said before walking off.   
"So what happened?" Piccolo asked.  
" I dunno. It felt like something or someone was banging on my head from the inside. It was like.... something was trying to come out of my head!"   
"Are you sure you didn't just have a really bad headache?"   
"I.... don't..... know...." Gohan responed.   
"I would just try and get some rest. Maybe it _was_ just a headache." Piccolo paused. "Have you   
been getting much sleep?""Not really.... I'm having so many nightmares that I can't." Gohan muttered.   
"I'll be watching you. I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares. Just get some rest, kid."   
"Thanks, Piccolo."   
"No problem."   
^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hehehe.... If only they knew, if only they knew." Zanok cackled.   
^^^^^^^^^^  
A/N: Not much to say, other than the fact that Hiniku is Japanese meaning, "irony." Atleast that's what my "Kanji and Kanna" book says. *blinks*  
Reviews: (I'm too lazy to write much, as I just did all the responces, and then lost them. x.x)   
  
**DBZ Chick 1:** No prob!   
  
**AAS:** Lol. I know it's close to the real story, but that'll change. ^^ Lots of people do the 'fic advertisement' anymore, so I wasn't copying you.   
  
**Incorrecte Report:** Err... that's what I wrote... O.o  
  
**Ansatsu:** Yes, Goten-chan is so kawaii! ^^;; Sorry about the Yamcha parts though! I'll give Veggie a bash sometime then, so to make you happy! XD  
  
**Kage Onna:** Thanks! I can use that info sometime! ^o^  
  
**AAS:** O.O Your so desperate that you review not once, but TWICE! xD I updated though! I can not disobey AAS-sama! XD  
  
**Chipolata:** Thanks for the info! xD Woops! I'm so used to saying dollars that I used both dollars and yen in one chapter! XP This may happen a lot though, as that's just how my goofy brain works. ^^;;  
  
**Keruseyu Baruru:** *gets teary eyed* REALLY! I feel so.......... SPECIAL! xD Thanks for bookmarking me, and calling my story cool! ^o^  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You all get the chocolate chip cookies I just made. (don't ask why they're hard and really crunchy)  
  
**Pic of the FIIIIIC! Wait?! I mean, FIIIIC OF THE PIIIIC! Yeah, that's it!**  
**Title:**Your Mom!  
**Author:**Wiggle-Chicken  
**URL**: ?storyid=1704817  
**Summary:** Takes place after the Cell Games. Everything's the way it should be, Goku's dead(don't take that the wrong way)Trunks is back in the future & ChiChi is prego with Goten. The only difference is that Gohan's going through, puberty(shudders)  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v REVIEW! 


	5. AN

**A/N:** Not a real chapter. I would just like to make a statement to this idiot who's flamed all of my fanfics, **Passinby**. Here's what he/she's said:

**On Dangerous Thoughts:**  
OMG! i hate yaoi! this is really horrible and gohan is the worst UGh! how can u like that freak? like ew! my one and only love is Tuxedo MASK or Darien, he's like the hottest guy ever!so like never update again! EVER! GOHAN SUCKS!

_My Response:_  
:) I said that if you don't like yaoi, Gohan or Bejiita, to just not read it. That simple. Everyone has his or her different opinions. Tuxedo MASK! DARIEN! Now, that, that my friends is scary. A dubbie. A Sailormoon dubbie. It's TUXEDO KAMEN! MAMORU! I LOOOOVE Mamo-chan. He is hot, I agree.

I'll update whenever I want, thanks!

**To Hanashi no Sengoku Jidai:**  
another stupid fic... y do u even bother with this crap? i mean i've read TONS of dumb stuff but this takes the cake... sheesh!

_My Response:_  
Yet again, don't like it, don't read it. I think you need to go back through Kindergarten. I aid at a Kindergarten, and honestly, the five year olds have better grammar. /

**To Destiny:**  
what the hell is "my precious dreams...i must find them" supposed to be? u really ought to stop riting, this is like a disgrace to all ANIME!

_My Response:_  
You're an disgrace to all anime. If you've seen Sailormoon Super S, you would obviously know that the Dead Moon Circus is trying to find the Golden Dream Mirror.

**To Red Lightning:**  
blablabla... u just repeat crap over and over ag ain.

_My Response:_  
Actually, Red Lightning is very original. For one, nearly all of my fanfics are romance. RL is adventure, with no romance. That's not "repeating." 

**To A Love Long Lived:**  
wat is with u? y do u keep writin this crap? i told u that u r no riter so stop tryin. reincarnation? wat's with that? its so overdone. n y do u like simba so much? its disney! disney sucks.

_My Response:_  
I wrote that fic when I was in _sixth grade_. I know the reincarnation thing is over-used. That's why I abandoned that fic years ago. Disney doesn't suck, actually. It's educational. Adults of all ages like The Lion Kind (proof being that they made a musical of it). Sailormoon's dub _is_ stupid. 

**To Matchmakers:**  
wats with the huge paragraf? its hurtin my eyes. do u know what a PARAGRAF is? PARAGRAF!

_My Response:_  
Have you even been through Kindergarten? It's PARAGRAPH! I wrote that fic when I was in _fifth grade_. I didn't know HTML. I fixed the problem in the second chapter. ;; You need to get a life, you know that?  
To Why Me:  
sigh where on earth do u get these crappy ideas?

_My Response:_  
My brain, obviously. XD

Lets all bug this weirdo! Her email address is 

I felt a serious need to respond to him/her (with a complete chapter dedicated to her) because it's idiots like him/her that inspire me to write. It overjoys me that my fifth grade works confuse illiterate people such as him/her.


End file.
